It started with a bag of cookies
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Life is hard as you know it in Konoha, especially for Sakura since birth, but her twin brother Sanji is there to watch over her. One day the only day he can't save her she meets a new friend and savour but after the hospitals she thought she’d never see h
1. Chapter 1

It started with a bag of cookies

It started with a bag of cookies

Chapter 1: Hi I'm Sakura Haruno

Summary: Life is hard as you know it in Konoha, especially for Sakura since birth, but her twin brother Sanji is there to watch over her. One day the only day he can't save her she meets a new friend and savour but after the hospitals she thought she'd never see him again. GaaSaku Lemons later

Konnichi wa everyone I am pleased to release another one of my stories yes the title is long and in the first chapter it seems irrelevant to the title Oh well, This will have lemons and other things(not sure yet) in the future So be warned I will rate this as a M. So no one under 16 please.(For mature people only) Please R&R.

A word from the actor's:

(yes even Sanji the character I made up)

Sakura: YAY I'm in another story

Sanji: I have a twin sister sweet! :hugs Sakura:

Sakura: Yeah just hope your not over protective.

Temari: Sakura u are so lucky Sanji is cute but not as cute as shika-kun

Kankuro: Temari ummm

Temari: What now

Kankuro: did you eat Gaara's cookies that were in the cupboards

Temari: Those were his I thought they were yours OMG

Gaara: Temari!

Sakura: Calm down Gaa-kun, I can make some more.

Gaara: blushes; really tha-thanks Sak-sakura-chan

Everyone: Awh he's blushing how cute, everyone moves into hug him

Gaara: Get away from me:Let's only Sakura hug him: makes sand shield blocks everyone else.

(Beginning of dream)

A young girl around the age of ten was passing an alley, hearing whimpers and laughter's, and rocks clashing into something and a wall. Not liking what she was hearing the rosette runs and enters the alley, gazing on a horrible sight in front of her, an injured puppy with fresh blood stains. With out hesitation she steps in the way. Standing in front of the defenseless animal and placing her arms out to her sides in attempt to guard it. Her fierce emerald eyes narrowed down to the boys in front of her with stones in there scrawny hands.

"Leave the pup alone" the rosette demanded.

"What if we don't?" was the reply.

"What has he done to you, and if you dare touch him again I'll rip off your arms so you won't ever be able to hold or throw a rock again."

"You a puny girly-girl hurt us; pfft go play with your dolls"

'**Oh no he didn't'** inner Sakura screamed.

"Hmph like you're the ones to talk, you just stand there and hurt innocent creatures you assholes, and yes I can take you on seeming that only weaklings attack dogs rather than pick on someone their own size"

"You little, one last warning leave and give us the puppy"

"No way you dirt bags"

'**Sakura there is no way you can take them all at once in your current condition'** inner Sakura claimed.

'Yeah I know but the puppy, and these idiots made me just so mad'

'**Well nothing I can do now just pray that your brother notices your taking too long to bring him cookies and comes to find us'** her inner exclaimed.

"Have it your way" with a smirk he charged at Sakura, Sakura stood her ground and took a fighting stance her brother taught her from his training.

She managed to duck and punch the attacker slightly taller in the stomach. His eyes widened as he clutched his stomach trying to grasp air as he retreated to the group. Baring his teeth and releasing a low growl in anger.

'Thank god your twin brother taught you a little taijutsu'

Sakura then picked up the injured puppy and placed him in her back pack.

"Stay inside" she whispered hoping he would understand.

The pup did understand and did exactly what she told him slowly ducking his head and whimpering from the inflicted wounds he received.

'shhh' she whispered.

She lifted the now heavier and waited for the next attack.

The next attack like she expected came, quickly she blocked the punch and now went to the ground to do a trip(like when fighting Ino at chunnin exams). This attacker fell hard on his head knocking him out.

Sakura now was panting,

'Calm girl don't overexert yourself remember you…"

'I know, I know" she interrupted but it was too late.

"LUB DUB" she could hear her heart beat hard straining her and collapsed to the ground face first, clutching her heart and now her breathing was becoming harder.

'Sanji' she thought 'help'

The boys looked at her smirking with a this-is-our-chance look, approaching slowly with grins and smirks. With whatever strength she had she screamed

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'

"This ends now" one said about to kick her in the side. Her eyes shut quickly like response to getting ready for the impact. A second later…

'Huh' she thought

'Open your eyes' her inner exclaimed.

Slowly parting her eyelids her vision grew clear.

In sight a boy with crimson red hair about her and her brother's height clutching the boys leg the one that was about to strike rosette's side. In shock she continues to watch.

The boy kicked the other in the face.

Sakura got up slowly still clutching her heart and wheezing, just by looking at her stance you could tell she would fall any minute. The pack still in her back, a boy threw a rock in her direction the crimson hair boy stepped in the way, blood trickled from his cheek he didn't even wince at pain. Sakura looked at him stunned; angered by the kids action the red head knocked one by one out. Slamming the last one into the wall and whispering a threat in his ear, the kid scared helped whoever he could and ran fast out of the alley. Sakura now out of energy was about to collapse.

"Thank you," was all she could say before she was to fall forward. The crimson haired boy caught her inches before she fell. Her gaze and his gaze met, jade met emerald. "Nice eyes" she blurted out 'shit I said that out loud', he smirked then she started to cough he lay her on the ground taking the bag off and letting the pup out. 'What's wrong?" he asked, breathing harder than usual. "A- asthma coughs a-attack" she stated. 'Bark Bark' the dog began to whimper. He felt her pulse slowly go out, "Shit" he said.

'Well at least I got to meet a hot guy and he saves me, I have no regrets' she said falling into her darkness.

'**You said it'** inner Sakura agreed.

"Girl wake up" he commanded but got no response.

An hour later…

Beep Beep Beep

"She's coming through" One low voice said.

"mmph" she said awaking slowly.

"What happened?" was the first thing she said.

"This boy here saved your life" the doctor said.

She turned her head to face her savior.

(End of Dream)

BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH

She woke up panting, "That dream again"

Sakura awoke and rushed into the bathroom, 'Saturday basketball with brother' she said slipping on some basketball shorts and baggy t-shirt. Sakura took her favorite red baseball cap clipped her waist long hair up and placed the cap on letting her bangs drop. Many people have mistaken her for a boy by doing that but she didn't care. If they really knew who she was they wouldn't let her play; only her brother treated her equal like she could do something not some poor sick girl.

"SSSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hurry up" her brother called.

"Hai Hai" she shouted from the top of the stairs.

'Hi my name is Sakura Haruno I have a twin brother named Sanji, he calls me Saki, and he has green eyes pink hair. People often had mistaken me for my brother when I dress like this. I have asthma and my heart is weak that's what my doctor told me. My brother is taking martial arts. Oh I live with my bro in his four bedroom apartment filled with kitchen and more, because he just understands me best. Every Saturday I play basketball on the court provided by the community's facilities, with my bro and his friends from the dojo they think I'm a guy I don't mind, and my brother plays along. Soon I will be having a heart transplant so I am going to enjoy everyday before then. I have an inner she is part of my personality'

"Alright Nii-san, be down in a minute". (Sanji is only a 2 minutes older)

Taking the basket ball and wearing my armband and toast in mouth, I race my brother to the court to find familiar faces.

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa mina-san I am proud to present my new story please read and review, for those who read my other stories Gomen I've been working on this new story. Gomen again, please keep the flames to a minimum. Arigato for reading this. R&R

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Oh By the way, don't forget to vote on which story is should update. 'kay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Suna…

The young Kazekage was bored out of his wits, and sick of all the damn paperwork on his desk. Picking up an envelope that fell to the floor her see's that the envelope bears the Konoha logo. His face lightens reading from the name of the sender. It wasn't just another piece of paper wanting to be signed; it was a letter from an old friend. He ripped the envelope and began to read the message it contained.

_Konnichi wa Gaara,_

_ How are things going for you in Suna? Everyone hear is fine. Oh if you are wondering why I sent this letter well um… Kakashi and bushy brows sensei are opening a dojo soon, he's only told a couple guys. Anyway the guys and I were thinking to take the class wanna join (Actually I already signed you) hehehehe. Please come Tsunade-baa-chan has already arranged everything._

_Gaara was so angered 'Naruto when I…' but continued to read._

_The good news is it's kinda like a vacation and on the plus side 'no paper work' for six months courtesy of the fifth herself. BELIEVE IT!!_

_Naruto the next Hokage BELIEVE IT!!_

_Oh the guys say hi._

"No paper work, hm" Gaara liked the sound of that.

'**Hell yes' Shikaku stated.**

'Knock Knock'

'Hm"

"Gaara, I received a letter to Konoha so did Kankuro."

He nodded.

"Are we going?"

He nodded again.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS Thank you thank you thank you" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face then left the room to spread the good news.

"So when are we leaving?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait"

Later the siblings met at the house, actually at the dinner table with take out that Kankuro picked up to spare his brother and himself from Temari's cooking.

"So when are we leaving?" Temari asked.

"Tomorrow" Gaara stated.

'3-2-1' Gaara and Kankuro knew what was coming next and covered their ears.

"WWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??"

"I have to pack, Gaara why didn't you say so earlier. Never mind I have to pack" she said storming to her room.

"Well I better get packing see you in the morning."

Gaara just sat at the table and took a bag of cookies and a cup of milk. (A/N: Gaara sometimes sleeps in my story but tonight no)

A/N: 'Cause there is no important things happening at night I am forwarding)

Next morning at 6 am they set out with backpacks to Konoha.

"Are we there yet?" Kankuro asked.

No answer,

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes" Temari said.

"Really"

"No not really?" (Borrowed that line from Naruto Abridged series) Temari said hitting him with her fan.

"Were here" Gaara stated jumping up onto a roof.

(A/N: so this doesn't confuse anyone Gaara got this message yesterday and Sakura's game is today so this chap is like a flash back or something)

"SAKI Hurry up!" Sanji yelled.

"Coming" Sakura said.

(A/N: Gaara only knows Naruto and couple others)

Gaara and his siblings were walking through the streets. They see a pink haired boy with emerald eyes running with a black head band and wrist band. They turned a corner and Temari and Sakura bumped into each other, lucky for Sakura her hat was tight on her head.

"Gomen" Temari said. Sakura stood up Gaara and Kankuro looked like they were going to murder her for the accidental bump.

"No it was my fault, Gomen" Sakura said handing her hand to Temari to help her up Sakura opened her eyes they were striking emerald green. Temari blushed. Sakura went to pick up her basketball.

'What the hell, Temari is being nice' Gaara and Kankuro thought they remembered the last person who bumped into her was sent to the hospital.

"Weren't you just over there a minute ago?"

"Oh you must have seen my bro. That reminds me I have a game"

"Wait what is your name?" Temari asked.

"Oh Gomen everyone I know calls me Saki, Haruno Saki. My brother you just saw is San…"

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"I'M COMING" Sakura hollered.

"Catch you later!" Sakura said before darting off.

Temari was staring at the direction Sakura was running off in.

"Temari he's gone"

"Oh" she quickly turned her head.

"Does Temari have a crush on the pink hair green eye Saki? I don't blame you though he's HOT."

"I do not, Kankuro please tell you are not gay."

'You so do' the boys said.

"Come on let's go see if that kid has some game" Kankuro said teasingly.

"Sure, but just to see if he's got game" Temari stated.

Kankuro smirked, they began to run in the direction finally reaching a court filled with many girls.

On the court they noticed a couple of people. So many girls kept cheering names of the guys.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari" a girl said with two other's following behind.

"Ino"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Basketball"

"What's with all the girls?"

"Those are the Saki-Sanji fan club, they come to every game."

A/N: No one really knows Sakura everyone assumes Sakura is a guy

"Come on I'll introduce you"

"Get off the court!" Sakura yelled to some fan girls who were getting on the court.

"SAKI-KUN, SANJI-KUN"

"Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, get in here or you'll be killed" Sakura said.

"Thanks Saki-kun, Saki-kun these are our friends from Suna I was telling you about"

"Oh I met them earlier, come in" she said opening the fence door and locking it behind

"Temari right, and you must be Kankuro and you Gaara, am I right?" Sakura said pointing at each one.

"Yes" Temari blushed. Gaara and Kankuro just stared at Sakura trying to figure out how 'he' knew.

"How did you know?" Temari asked kindly.

"Ino has been telling me about you guys also Naruto keep mentioning your name."

"You know Naruto?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah we play basketball all the time."

"SAKI SANJI"

"Yo Naruto"

"Ready to get whopped in basketball" He asked.

"If I remember you guys have lost against our team 24 times."

Ino was giggling like a love sick fan girl, and Ten-Ten was eyeing a certain Hyuuga. Naruto then noticed a couple of people behind Sakura.

"Gaara Temari Kankuro how's it been"

"Great, so what is going on?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh this is our game day, you see we play basketball every Friday for fun and to challenge our skill."

"The teams are Neji, Lee, Kiba, and myself vs. Saki, Sanji, Sai, and Shikamaru"

"Do you guys want to play too?" Sanji asked.

"Of course I'll play looks like fun"

"Gaara come on play?" Naruto pleaded.

Gaara shook his head, he felt it was pointless.

"Alright Naruto you can take Kankuro, we will still own you like last time."

"Just you try?" Naruto said.

Temari, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten moved to a bench inside the fence while the cheering fan girls stayed out.

"Ten-Ten can you be our official for jump ball" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Ten-Ten took the ball and stayed at the center waiting for the players to assume position.

Gaara just watched each team huddle up.

"Sai take jump ball, Shikamaru defense, Sanji you know where to go"

They all nodded there heads.

"BREAK"

"Lee take jump ball, Kankuro defense, Kiba center, Neji forward you know the plan"

"BREAK"

"Everyone ready" Ten-Ten questioned.

There were quick nods.

"3-2-1 Go" Ten-Ten shouted and ran out of the court as she threw the ball straight up in the middle of the court.

Sai and Lee jumped for the ball…

OOOOOOO…..OOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I got so far I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far please continue to R&R and check my profile for new stories that are coming out.

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. Lady AlyseB630

3. Queen of the Nerds

Please R&R and if you have any questions plz let me know.

Next up basket ball game and things get a little bit interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap)))))OOOOO))))))))

"_3-2-1 Go" Ten-Ten shouted and ran out of the court as she threw the ball straight up in the middle of the court._

_Sai and Lee jumped for the ball…_

End of recap)))OOO))))))

Sai and Lee jumped for the ball…but Sai gave lee a smile that made him lose focus as they reached for the ball. Sai got the ball.

Now everyone was running everyone, the crowd of fan girls cheered.

Sai dribbled the ball and bounced passed the ball to Sanji through Kiba's legs. Sanji caught the ball. Gaara meanwhile was staring at Saki, but 'he' disappeared somewhere. Sanji went to the net but was stopped by Kankuro in his all defense Kankuro smirked while Sanji stared and waited 3 seconds before jumping to take a shot Kankuro jumped as well but it was a fake Sanji dropped the ball behind him, to everyone's surprise Sakura was there and caught the ball and faked right making Neji go to his right and she went left. With a smirk she jumped from the key of the court and made a slam dunk. Shikamaru just slumped against their net and stared at the sky. You could hear the fan girls scream Saki and Sanji's name.

"GO SAKI" You could hear Ino scream along with the fans.

But Sanji suddenly walked to Saki and whispered something in her ear. She was panting a bit and a smile came up on her face.

What the whispering was about:

"_Saki you okay?"_

"_Yeah" she lied,_

"_Don't push yourself so hard or I'll bench you"_

"_Alright"_

End:

Sakura stood up adjusted her cap making sure it wouldn't fall off. Sai gave her a thumbs up and she gave a smile and thumbs up back. All the fan girls even Ino and Temari who are obsessed over Saki and Sanji took out their cells and camera's and started to take pics.

After half an hour second period was nearing, Naruto was just about to score on there net when Saki got in the way and stole the ball.

"DAMN I WILL DEFEAT YOU BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stated.

"Alright, how about we make a little bet" Sanji and Shikamaru stated.

"What kind?"

"If we win you have to treat us to ramen"

"And if my team wins"

"I'll treat you to ramen for a week" Saki stated coming from behind.

"I accept"

Naruto ran back to the guys and formed a huddle. Sakura and her team new what was going to happen, and her teams plan so she went to the side lines. "10 min break" Sai said.

"You must be thirsty" Ino stated.

"Kind of"

"Let me get it for you"

"No it's alright" Sakura said rummaging through her bag she also had her inhaler in the bag she didn't want Ino to stumble on it and spread the word.

"I'll be back" Sakura said, jumping on top of the fence making the fan girls wilder than they already were. Gaara glanced at Sakura, 'Something seems so familiar' he thought.

Meanwhile Sakura walked into the washroom which lucky for her was for both genders. She locked the door behind her and took out her inhaler her heart was pounding as she clutched it. She took two puffs and resumed normal breathing before drinking some water. After she took off her cap releasing her long hair,

"Damn so troublesome, I need to cut it later" exclaimed Sakura. "So troublesome,"

'You felt it too' inner Sakura stated.

'Yeah that red head kid, Gaara seems so familiar'

'Just keep an eye on him'

'Alright' Sakura told her inner.

'One more thing don't exert yourself, I won't help you like earlier when I took the pain away from you, I can only do it once per day'

'Okay'.

Second period of the game was about to start and Saki was no where in sight.

"Where is Saki" most fan girls stated.

"Did something happen to him?" Temari asked Ino worriedly.

"No trust me he'll be here on time"

"If Saki doesn't show up in 5 seconds you forfeit the game," Neji claimed.

"Okay"

"How can he be so calm?"

Temari asked, Gaara wondering the same thing.

"5-4-3-2-"

"YO" Sakura said appearing in the middle of the court with a gust of cherry blossoms.

"You're late" Sanji said cockily.

"Nawh I think I made it right on time" Sakura smiled back.

"OMG" The fan-girls screamed. Taking a picture of Sanji and Sakura together, "WE LOVE YOU SANJI-KUN & SAKI-KUN"

Some girls were also eyeing Gaara.

"Back off you sluts Saki is mine" Ino shouted shaking the fence.

"No he belongs to all of us" The Saki fans shouted.

Temari wanted to take her fan and crush Ino, "He's mine" Temari stated.

"Gaara"

"Do whatever you want?" he said.

"Ino I don't see your name written on him" Temari claimed.

Sakura overheard this as well as his brother,

"Looks like you have a new fan"

"Please don't rub it in, brother"

3rd period only I minute left in the game, 70 for Naruto's team and 72 for for Saki's team.

"Saki left" Sakura went left caught the ball and Sai gave her a boost with his hand as she was released into the air. Lee jumped after her this time Sanji was at the net and this time Saki chucked the ball to her brother, which he got a 3 pointer.

"Game over Ten-Ten said shutting the buzzard"

Saki and Sanji gave each other a high five, now most of the fan girls had nosebleeds. The teams shook hands Shikamaru woke from his dream and followed out of the fence. Ino rushed to Sakura and tried to plant a kiss on Sakura but Sakura knew it was coming and stepped out of the way and Ino kissed Kankuro instead.

Sakura gave the best innocent look on her face, Ino cursed at Kankuro then went back to Saki and clutched onto 'his' arm. Sakura shrugged. Temari clutched on the other hand. Ino and Temari gave each other glares.

"Naruto see you at eight" Saki said, with her brother beside her.

"Saki do you want to go to the mall,"

"Alright let me just go home and shower" Saki said, "I kind of have to do that alone"

"Oh" they let dissatisfied sighs.

"Gaara come on were going to Tsunade-baa-chan's"

Gaara looked at Sakura he could swear he saw a long strand of pink hair loose from her cap. As they exited the fence together fan girls swarmed, a little kid coming to the basket ball court got trampled.

"STEP ASIDE" Sakura growled, all of the girls spread out in shock. Sakura went to the crying little boy with a bloody knee.

"Gomen about the girls, hope you will forgive me."

The kid looked at Sakura and a tint of red formed on his cheek as his cries turned to sniffles. Gaara and the gang watched especially Ino and Temari in awe.

"Let me see the cut"

The kid moved his hand from his knee"

"This won't hurt" Sakura said as she tossed her brother the ball and placed her hands on the kids bleeding knee, in a few seconds green chakra emitted into the kids injury. In a minute she finished. The kid looked at Sakura she gave him a smile. The fan girls began whispering. "He is so kind, he is so skillful…" more comments were made. Gaara watched Sakura and who would have suspected him to look confused.

Sakura helped the kid up. Then caught up to her brother, the losers sighed.

"You guys went easy on us again"

"How'd you know?" Shikamaru said.

"You didn't even play and Saki & Sanji would have passed 110 goals by now"

'Sanji, where have I heard that name before' Gaara thought to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's note:** Konnichi wa I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I will try to update this story soon (for some reason ideas are flowing to me for this story). Please tell me what you think of this story.

If you have any request please send them in.

Thanks to the following for their support:

Sakura and Gaara and Sanji and GaaSakuforever Thank:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. Bloody and Broken

3. Lady AlyseB630

4. lulus-love

5. Queen of the Nerds

6. a thousand cranes

Thanks again.

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Recap:

"_You guys went easy on us again"_

"_How'd you know?" Shikamaru said._

"_You didn't even play and Saki & Sanji would have passed 110 goals by now"_

'_Sanji, where have I heard that name before' Gaara thought to himself._

End of Recap:

'Sanji hm'

Meanwhile Sakura and her brother headed to their house as the gang headed for Tsunade's. ino and Temari were fighting over 'Saki' the whole way.

"He's mine"

"No mine"

"You don't know him like me, I saw him first."

"So, I don't care?"

"Why don't you take one of the twins come on there's two." Naruto added

"Shut up" The girls shouted in union.

"So Ten-Ten can you tell me about Saki please?"

Gaara was over hearing this conversation trying to find out where he's heard the name 'Sanji' before.

"Alright Temari"

"Hm he's Tsunade's apprentice, I've heard he's very strong in fighting next to his brother Sanji, they live in an apartment together since he had problems with his parents. He doesn't really tell us. Anyway he's born in March, loves sports and makes the best cookies. I've heard rumors that every time a girl would ask him out he'd say no, one time a girl snuck into his house, but the next day she was in the hospital unconscious. Saki and Sanji are in-separable, where one goes the other follows. Nobody really knows his likes and dislikes. Maybe only Sanji, There are rumors that they had a younger sister but she moved away to live with her grandparents since they're old."

"What about Sanji?" Kankuro asked.

"Well he's a great fighter has his own fan-club, goes nowhere without Saki and is very protective of Saki. He's training under Kakashi all missions he's ever got have been a success. He's also captain of an ANBU Squad, Saki is on his squad, Naruto and Shikamaru too."

'Grumble'

"Come on you guys the faster we see Tsunade the faster we get to ichirku's for ramen"

Everyone agreed and soon everyone was in Tsunade's office,

"Oh Kazekage-sama welcome to the village, and we are glad that your siblings could make it."

Gaara nodded his head, and his siblings bowed.

"Kazekage-sama we were recently informed that your apartment is under construction for remodeling, I hope you don't mind for another arrangement till it's fixed."

'Great' Gaara thought.

"It's fine."

"Alright you will be staying at my apprentice's apartment, take this scroll with you."

'Oh my god I am going to live with that cutie I hope that they never finish remodeling,' Temari thought happily.

"No fair" Ino yelled.

Temari stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"If there is any problems please address them to me or my apprentice, my apprentice will assist you in any way possible."

Gaara nodded and took the scroll.

"Finally let's go eat." Naruto claimed,

"You guys go ahead we need to unpack, oh does anyone know where they live." Kankuro asked.

"Sai please take them to my apprentices place."

"Hai"

"Okay we'll meet at Ichiriku's in half in an hour, catch you later Believe it!!"

Sai lead Gaara, Kankuro and Temari out to a place near the Hokage Mountain,

'Knock Knock'

Sanji opened the door not wearing any shirt and black pants and a towel around his neck.

"Can I help you?" Sanji asked.

Temari took the scroll from Gaara and handed him the scroll,

"Kazekage and his siblings will be staying at your place till their apartment is fixed" Sai stated. "Now I will leave you Kazekage-sama, Sanji" Sai claimed and disappeared in a flash.

"Well come in hope you like it here, one sec let me call Saki"

Temari's eyes glowed, 'I have him all to myself'

Sakura on the other hand was in the shower. After finishing she wrapped a white towel on her body and looked in the mirror, 'man I need a hair cut. I'll do it tonight'. She strapped her breasts and wore a black shirt and a red tea-shirt jacket. Next she put her black pants on and drew her hair with her towel and pinned it up. Finding her cap she placed it on her head, and wore her black leather gloves (shippuuden style). Then she walked out of the bathroom.

"SAKI"

"What?" She said lazily from the top of the stairs.

"Come here"

"Coming" she said as she entered the main room to find Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and her brother.

"Konnichi wa"

Sanji threw her the scroll that she caught eyes closed, and read it quickly.

"Please make your selves at home, I will show you around," Sakura said.

(((A/N: I am changing it from 4 bedroom apartment to 5 bedroom apartment, XD kay ))))

"This is the main room. Over there is the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you want, upstairs is where we have the bedrooms."

They followed her up-stairs, she opened the first door on the right.

"Temari you can have this room,"

She nodded, she opened the next door on the left. "Kankuro you can take this room."

"Hai," now she led them to the last door next to Sanji's and across from Sakura's.

"Kazekage-sama I hope you will like this room it's the largest."

He gave a quick nod. "Well I'll let you pack up if you need any help let me know, I'll get your bags"

Sakura went downstairs and came up carrying three heavy bags, 'He's strong' they all thought, they each packed bags that weighed tons.

"We'll be having dinner at Ichirku's in 25 minutes. Oh before I forget each room has a washroom. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. See you later."

"Saki um can you help me unpack?"

Gaara and Kankuro looked at Saki like they were going to kill her.

"Gomen Temari but I left something in the oven maybe later."

"Alright"

Sakura went downstairs to the kitchen, and actually she did have something in the oven. She put on her oven mitts and went to the oven and opened it the scent was alluring. Sanji came in with the towel on his head, and took a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into a glass. Sakura put the cookies on the cookie tray and washed some dishes.

"What happened up there?"

"I think they want to kill me" she said chuckling.

He smirked and put his hand on her head, "Shouldn't you tell them you're a girl"

"Nope they'll tell everyone else"

"Whatever, just be careful"

"Nii-san"

"What is it?" he said taking a warm cookie of the tray.

"Leave some for our guests m'Kay"

He ignored her but she knew he was listening.

"So do we have any missions coming up?"

"Well about that Saki, this time"

"Saki you bake" Temari came in.

"Hai, have some."

Temari took a bite, "Man this is good, you have to teach me."

Kankuro came in next and snatched the cookie from his sister, "Hey get your own" Temari stated, Saki and Sanji just looked at them with no emotion on their face, but it was too late Kankuro ate Temari's cookie. His eyes widened.

"Wow these are good, please teach my sister cook," he asked.

"Hai if I have time I'll be glad to teach you"

Temari blushed, Gaara came into the kitchen.

"Gaara you have to try Saki-kun's cookies there the best I've ever tasted"

'Saki-kun' Sanji and Saki thought in union.

Gaara was glaring at Saki making her more nervous. 'Great, Tsunade why did you choose me of all people.'

"We should get going." Sanji said interrupting the gazes.

"Hai" Saki stated before leaving.

They reached Ichirku's in ten minutes, Temari latching her arm onto Sakura. Sakura tried not to notice all the glares her brothers gave her. So many girls seeing Temari hung onto Sakura's arms were jealous.

Sakura noticed, and made sure to keep a close watch on Temari just incase something would happen to her due to the fact all the fan-girls were sending nasty stares.

"SAKI" Sakura just grunted, Ino was shouting her name.

"Saki-kun, sit next to me" Ino exclaimed, pointing to an empty seat.

"No me" Temari stated.

"Me"

"Me"

"Um could you guys let go of my arms" Saki stated.

"Gomen" They said in union.

"So Saki, who do you want to sit by?" They asked in union again sending each other vile vibes.

"Alone" Sakura stated, ordering her bowl, that was put on Naruto's tab. Then after taking the bowl, Sakura jumped to the top of the building and began munching on her food soon after her brother joined her.

"Great now look what you've done" Ino said.

"What I've done you, if it's anyone it's you"

Gaara looked at Sakura at the top of the building, 'he' was having a conversation with 'his' brother.

"Man those girls are annoying, so what were you talking about earlier something about missions."

"Saki, you know that your heart prevents you from taking it further in your training"

Sakura nodded, "Your operation isn't for two weeks or so"

"Yeah I know"

"Well you, I have a couple of missions'

"Finally I was getting bored…"

"Like I said, you aren't coming on these mission's"

"WHAT"

Gaara could see and angry face on Saki's face.

"Brother what do you mean I've been on other missions, and…"

"Sakura" he hissed.

Sakura closed her mouth her brother would only call her by full name if it was a serious matter.

"This is not a discussing matter, I know how you hate not having missions and as captain of the squad it is necessary for me to make the right choices and Saki your operation is soon, I don't want you to jeopardize yourself when you're going to finally have a new heart. If you even think going against my orders I will make sure you never get a mission. You have to take care of our guests while I'm gone."

"Fine" Sakura said then jumped down. Sanji sighed, 'Gomen Saki it's for your own good'.

"Saki," Sai started.

"When did he tell you," she said with her back towards him.

"Gomen Saki, I will be replacing you Gomen I knew you were looking forward to…"

"It's not your fault, please do your best" she gave a nod, "I'll be going home now I forgot to do something." She lied.

"Hai,"

Sakura then vanished into cherry blossoms staring at her brother with sorrowful eyes.

'What was that about?' Gaara thought to himself.

"What was that about?" Temari asked,

"I think they just had their first argument" Naruto claimed.

"You mean they never argued ever" Temari questioned.

"Not that I remember" Naruto stated.

Naruto went up and sat next to Sanji,

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure Sanji, Saki didn't look"

"It's nothing"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura on the other hand was angry she couldn't handle it.

'**Sakura calm down'**

'I know but still, I was so looking forward to it, he's never'

'**He's right though and you know it'**

'Yeah but ever since that day we promised never to let each other be alone'

'**Sakura you knew some day this was going to happen' **

'I know I need to blow off some steam, I'll apologize to him tomorrow'

Sakura went into her room and changed into some shorts and a baggy shirt, took a small bag with medication, and a basket ball. She wore her cap, locked her room door and went outside through her window, to the courts.

With the Naruto gang,

"We better get back it's late"

"Kazekage-sama, I know you don't sleep, so please feel free to come home when you want" Gaara nodded his head.

Gaara roamed the streets and stayed on top of buildings. He heard some faint sound and decided to pursue it since he had nothing better to do. Sakura was on the courts now dribbling and making shots.

Meanwhile at home, Temari went to her room as well as Kankuro. Sanji went and knocked on Saki's door.

"Saki," he found the door locked, 'she must have gone to sleep'. He sighed and walked to his room, he needed rest no point in arguing with his exhausted body.

**Author's note:** Konnichi wa Mina-san I am glad to announce the new story I have made it's called 'The Suna Phantom'. It's my version of Phantom of the opera with Naruto Characters. Please read it and tell me how you like it I will update the next chapter in a couple of days. Thanks to the following for their support:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. Bloody and Broken

3. Lady AlyseB630

4. lulus-love

5. Queen of the Nerds

6. a thousand cranes

7. evil cookie monster676

8. blossomheartxoxo

9. ShadowFoxAngel

Domo arigato again O.o

I will try to update soon plz review the next chapter will be shorter I think

The following stories will be updated soon:

Glow in the Dark Minigolf

Gomenasai!

His pick

It started with a bag of cookies

Old friends we forget and rememeber

Neji the babysitter

Sakura's birthmark

These blind eyes of mine

The movies become real

The Suna Phantom

Imprisoned

Promised

I will break free

Mending the Broken Heart

Kakashi's handbook

By the way as soon as I get 10 reviews I will update the next chapter right now I currently received 10. So when I receive 20 in total I shall update(hope I'm not confusing you)

**GaaSakuforever O.o Ja ne**

PS I have a deviantart account my penname is SakuGaaforever I have 3 GaaSaku pics up…


	5. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
